


Korrasami 03 Lin

by Metal_Ox137



Series: Korrasami [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metal_Ox137/pseuds/Metal_Ox137
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zaheer and his followers send Korra a terrifying message.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Korrasami 03 Lin

It a beautiful late spring day in Republic City, and in their hotel room, Korra and Asami have slept in disgracefully late. It is just past ten in the morning before either of them stirs. Korra wakes first, and spends several minutes watching Asami asleep beside her. Then, making a decision, she slides to the edge of the bed, moving carefully so as not to wake her lover. Korra's wheelchair, a pair of crutches and her bamboo staff sit next to the bedside. 

Her face tightening with resolve, Korra swings her feet over the side of the bed, and lets them dangle for a moment. She reaches for the bamboo staff and pulls it to her. She takes in a couple of deep breaths, then puts her feet flat to the floor, and uses the staff to pull herself upright. 

Elated to find herself standing on her own, Korra places the end of the staff a pace in front of her, and gingerly nudges one foot forward. She grimaces with pain, but is able to make the step with most of her weight planted on her foot. Painfully, awkwardly, with the help of the staff to balance her, Korra limps into the anteroom. She makes it as far as the couch before collapsing into the soft cushions. 

After the dull, throbbing ache in her bones subsides, she gets up again, and hobbles to the window to draw aside the curtains. Sunlight spills into the room and Korra has to squint against the glare. She opens the glass patio door, and steps outside. She carefully seats herself in one of the chairs. The bustle of city can be heard on the street a few floors below, and Korra finds the din strangely comforting. 

A few minutes later, Asami Sato steps out onto the patio, pulling an ornate silken robe around her nightdress and blinking the sleep from her eyes.

Asami: You're up.

She leans over and kisses Korra tenderly. Korra reaches up with one hand to stroke Asami's cheek as she returns the kiss. 

Asami: How are you feeling?

Korra: Better. 

Asami: What time is it?

Korra: No idea. Not too late for breakfast, I hope. 

Asami smiles with relief to see that Korra's appetite is returning. 

Asami: I'll call downstairs and order us something. 

She glances at the clock inside the anteroom and gives a cry of dismay.

Korra: What is it?

Asami: Nothing - it's just - there was a telephone conference I was supposed to join, about ten minutes ago. I'll have to reschedule it. 

Asami goes back inside and orders room service, then returns to the patio. She sits beside Korra.

Asami: So I guess we should decide what we're going to do next. 

Korra: How do you mean?

Asami: Well, we came here to meet Xiaoyan. We've done that. Do you want to fly back to the mountains?

Korra smiles shyly.

Korra: It's tempting. At least there, I know I can have you all to myself. Would you mind if we stayed here, just a few more days?

Asami: No, not at all. Is there something you'd like to do while we're here? Or anyone you'd like to see?

Korra: I've been thinking. I've kept you away from your company and your life for way too long.

Asami: You are my life. 

Korra: Yeah, but there's another part of your life, a part that gives you great joy, and I'm causing you to miss that. And I don't want to do that anymore. So I have a suggestion. 

Asami folds her hands, and rests her chin on them. 

Asami: I'm all ears.

Korra: I haven't worked out all the details yet, but - I thought, if we were to stay in Republic City for a while, you could spend some time each day at Future Industries, and, you know, do some of the work you love to do. 

Asami: Uh-huh. And what would you be doing, while I'm plotting a corporate takeover of the world?

Korra: Well, two things, mainly. First, I could work with Xiaoyan and give her some training - 

Asami smiles.

Korra: What?

Asami: You really like that little girl, don't you?

Korra: Why wouldn't I? She's sweet and smart, and a very good student - 

Asami: Who just happens to eat up every word you say. 

Korra grins sheepishly. 

Korra: Yeah, I guess I'd better be careful around her, huh?

Asami: Okay, so you'd help Tenzin with Xiaoyan's training. What else?

Korra: I could start physical therapy with some of the doctors here in the city. I'd really, really like to get to a point where I can at least walk without pain. And just some other things, like maybe - work up the courage to see Mako and Bolin . . . 

Korra's voice trails off, and she smiles shyly.

Asami: This sounds like a splendid plan to me. I approve. 

Korra: But I guess it would make more sense to go to your house. 

Asami: We could, but my offices are actually closer to here than the Sato estate. And if you want to work with Xiaoyan, it would be easy enough to meet her in the park. That's only two blocks from here. I don't mind staying in the hotel for a few days, until we can sort out the details. 

Korra: Also, I'd like to borrow your account to send a telegram. I just want to send a message to my mom and dad. Just to let them know where we are, and that we're both okay.

Asami: Of course you can. We can even visit them, if you like.

There is a knock at the door. 

Korra: Is that breakfast already?

Asami swears softly.

Asami: Damn! I'm not even wearing a housedress.

Korra grins at her. 

Korra: Asami, you're the only person I know who can look elegant just wearing a bathrobe. And so sexy, too.

Asami: Don't be cheeky. 

The knock repeats.

Asami: Coming! 

She gets up and walks to the door. Before opening it, she looks through the peephole and is astonished to see Lin Beifong, Republic City's Chief of Police, standing at the door. Asami unlatches the door and opens it.

Asami: Lin! This is a surprise.

Lin: Hello, Asami. Is Korra with you?

Asami: She's on the patio. Won't you come in?

Lin: Thanks.

She steps inside and looks around the suite approvingly.

Lin: It's good to see you, Asami. Nice digs.

Asami: Thanks. Korra and I were about to have breakfast. We'd be delighted if you would join us. 

Lin: Thanks, but I had breakfast a while ago. Sorry if this is a bad time, but I would like to talk to you and Korra for a few minutes. 

Asami: Not at all. Please, come sit with us.

Asami gestures towards the patio door, and Lin walks towards it. Korra looks up in astonishment to see her.

Korra: Lin!

Korra struggles to get up, and hugs the woman tightly. 

Korra: It's good to see you. 

Lin: Hey, kiddo. 

After returning the hug, Lin holds Korra at arm's length and examines her critically. 

Lin: My God, you're so thin. You've wasted away to nothing. 

She gives Korra a surprisingly warm smile. 

Lin: But it looks like your heart is mending, at least. I can see it in your eyes. You've got your sparkle back.

Korra blushes. 

Korra: Thanks. I think. 

Lin: How are you feeling?

Korra: Better. In fact, Asami and I were just talking about maybe staying in Republic City for a while, so I could take some physical therapy. Try to build my strength back up. 

Lin: I'm really glad to hear that, kiddo. Frankly, the last time I saw you, you didn't look so well.

Korra: I wasn't. 

The women settle themselves around the patio table. 

Asami: So, I'm pretty sure the chief of police doesn't go around making social calls, so how can we help you, Lin?

Lin: That's what I like about you, Asami. You can cut to the chase and be completely diplomatic at the same time. It makes my life a lot easier, I can tell you. I'm here because, frankly, I'd like the two of you to have police escorts while you remain in the city.

Asami: You're worried that some of Zaheer's followers are still out there? And they might come after Korra?

Lin: I think it's a very real possibility. 

Korra and Asami exchange glances. 

Asami: To be honest . . . we're a little worried about that, too. 

Lin: So you wouldn't mind if I had a couple of plainclothes officers tailing you?

Asami: I don't mind.

Korra: Sounds fine to me.

Lin can barely hide her bemusement. 

Lin: Well, this is a first. 

Asami: We can make your job even easier, Lin. Korra and I have already decided to stay in the hotel for the next few days. We won't be going out much. Korra will probably go over to the park to meet Tenzin some afternoons, and I will probably visit my company's offices, but apart from that, we should be right here. 

Lin: You wouldn't object if I added some extra security here at the hotel?

Asami: Not at all.

Korra: We'd be grateful, actually. 

Lin snorts in vexation.

Lin: You mean, that's it?

Korra: What?

Lin: No objections? No protests? No more "I'm the Avatar and I'll do as I like"? No hunting for airbenders? Nothing?

Korra: Nope.

Asami: As Korra says, we'd be very grateful for the extra protection. 

Lin: Damn. Well then, let me add one more thumbscrew. Would either of you object if I put Mako in charge of hotel security while you're here?

Asami: I think that's a wonderful idea. 

Korra: We trust him completely. 

There is another knock at the suite door. 

Asami: Oh! That will be breakfast.

Lin: Allow me. Neither of you is exactly what I'd call decent. 

Korra: We are decent. We're just not dressed. 

Lin gets up and goes to the door. Confirming it is room service, she opens and inspects the meal before bringing the cart into the room. 

Asami: Will you have some coffee, at least?

Lin: I guess I'd better, seeing as how the two of you are being so unreasonably reasonable.

Korra and Asami both laugh. After Asami puts the trays out on the table, Korra enthusiastically helps herself to large portions of scrambled eggs, grilled potatoes, fruit and toast. Lin sips her coffee, watching Korra dig into her breakfast.

Lin: It's good to see you eating, kiddo. You really could stand to add a few pounds. 

Korra (between bites): I promised Asami I was going to start taking better care of myself.

Lin (to Asami): Whatever magic you're working on this girl, keep it up. 

She hands a note card to Korra.

Lin: This is from Tenzin. He and his new student are going to be in the park this afternoon, and they were hoping you could join them. 

Korra takes the card and reads it. 

Korra: Yup, that's my plan for today.

Lin: And you don't mind if I have you followed?

Korra: I'd be grateful. 

Seeing Lin's disbelieving look, Korra adds:

Korra: Lin, I'm not strong enough to defend myself if I was attacked. I could use the backup.

Lin looks at Korra with open concern. 

Lin: You still can't use your powers?

Korra: I don't have powers any more. I haven't been in the Avatar state, or bended, since the day Zaheer tried to kill me. 

Lin: Korra, that was months ago.

Korra: I know. 

Lin cannot hide her dismay.

Lin: Does anyone else know about this?

Asami: We can't control what people surmise. But this is only the second time Korra's been out in public since Zaheer's attack, and we are trying our best to keep a very low profile. Tenzin knows, but we trust him implicitly.

Lin sips her coffee thoughtfully. 

Lin: And you're not planning any formal public appearances as The Avatar?

Korra shakes her head.

Korra: None. Actually, the fewer people who know I'm here, the better.

Lin: This is sounding better and better to me. 

Asami: We thought you'd approve.

Lin: I just never thought you girls would be sensible enough to take my advice.

Korra: We will now.

Lin: You know I will do whatever I can, to keep you both safe. 

Asami: We know you will, Lin.

Korra: And we appreciate it. 

Some hours later, Asami has left Korra in the park in the company of Tenzin and Xiaoyan, while she heads to her offices to have her first face-to-face meeting with her corporate officers in months. Under Tenzin's watchful eye, Korra and Xiaoyan sit at the riverbank, near an old footbridge. 

Korra: Okay, this ground is nice and soft. Much easier for a first earthbending test. 

Xiaoyan: I did this once before, with Master Tenzin. But it was really hard.

Korra: Is earth your most difficult element?

Xiaoyan: Yeah. At least, it's the one that seems to give me the most trouble.

Korra: Mmm. Mine was airbending. It took me forever to get the hang of that.

Xiaoyan: So, what do I do?

Korra: Well, I always found gesturing with my hands really helps when bending earth. If I wanted the earth to bend towards me, I would wave my hand, like this - 

She gestures, demonstrating.

Korra: And if I wanted the earth to move away from me, I'd hold my palm up, and stretch my arm outward, like I was pushing away. You try. 

Xiaoyan mimics the movements. 

Korra: That's the idea. Now, try to apply that same movement to this little patch of mud. It's okay if you want to gesture with your hands. Remember, there's no right or wrong with bending technique. Whatever works is what's right for you. 

Xiaoyan holds her hands over the wet earth, palms facing downward.

Korra: Now, do this gently, or you'll end up getting a face full of mud. Try making a small circle with your arm while you gesture. Let's see if you can build a moat.

Xiaoyan frowns in concentration, and the ground in front of her shudders. 

Korra: That's it. Easy. Easy . . . 

With a wet squelch, a huge clot of mud vomits itself out of the ground in front of Xiaoyan. The girl yelps with surprise.

Xiaoyan: I DID it!

Korra (grinning): Not bad. Not bad at all. 

Xiaoyan: Master Tenzin, look! I can earth bend!

Tenzin smiles at his young pupil.

Tenzin: I can see that. Very well done. 

Korra: Okay, so now you have an idea how to move the earth. Now comes the tricky part, actually making it do what you want. 

Xiaoyan: Can't I just, well, push it?

Korra: You can shift elements by brute force, but it's not a good idea. It wastes a lot of energy and gives a very poor result. The word bending implies gentle pressure, not force. Remember, control is an illusion, balance is the goal. 

Xiaoyan: That's what Master Tenzin says. 

Korra: Well, he's right.

She grins at her old teacher.

Korra: It just took me a few years to figure out how smart he is. 

Tenzin smiles warmly at Korra.

Korra: Okay, now, let's try to build our moat. So like I showed you, make a slow circle with your arm while you bend the earth - 

Korra catches something out of the corner of her eye, a sudden movement at the very edge of her peripheral vision. As she turns her head, a figure dressed in black is already upon her and shoves her to the ground violently. As she gasps with surprise, the man pulls a large, ugly, curved knife from a sheath and holds it out in front of Korra's face. Before Korra can even be frightened, the man throws a small object, light and pulpy like wet paper, onto her chest. Then, as shouts can be heard, the man gets up off her and pelts away. 

Stunned, Korra sits up. Xiaoyan sits just a few steps away, her eyes wide with fear. Korra glances in Tenzin's direction and is dismayed to see her teacher crumpled to the ground, holding the back of his head.

Korra looks at the object that has fallen into her lap. It is a large flower, a lotus, dyed blood red.

Korra shudders and is suddenly very afraid. 

Two plainclothes detectives are helping Tenzin to his feet. 

Tenzin: I'm all right. See to the Avatar. 

One of the officers kneels beside Korra.

Officer: Are you all right, miss? 

Korra doesn't reply, and Xiaoyan begins to cry softly. The girl crawls into Korra's arms and Korra holds her tightly. The officer regards them sympathetically for a moment. He calls out to his associate.

Officer: They're not hurt. Just scared half to death.

Tenzin struggles to sit up, still gingerly massaging the knot on the back of his head.

Tenzin: They weren't here to harm us.

Officer: Yeah, says the man with the lump on his noggin.

Tenzin: They were sending a warning. I'll need to speak to the chief of police immediately. 

Officer: We'll notify her at once. But I think we should get you and your students away from here.

Tenzin kneels beside Korra. 

Tenzin: Are you all right?

Korra is shaking like a leaf.

Korra: That wasn't a warning. Zaheer wanted to know if I could still fight.

She looks into Tenzin's face, her eyes wide with fear. 

Korra: And now he knows I can't.


End file.
